The purpose of this proposal is to strengthen the preparation of our undergraduate and graduate level students in occupational safety and health. This will be accomplished by providing learning environments designed to help the students become more effective entry- level and advanced professionals. The primary focus will be: 1. Increased involvement of the internship supervisors in visiting intern sites to observe and improve employer-intern-university relationships. 2. Development and enhancement of interdisciplinary/multidisciplinary collaborations with programs in the Jesse D. Jones College of Science, Engineering and Technology. 3. On-going faculty professional development to keep abreast of changes in the occupational safety and health field. 4. Development of seminars and Occupational Safety and Health Training Center courses designed to address current occupational safety and health issues. 5. Support for undergraduate and graduate students in the form of travel, tuition and fees. 6. Improvement and upgrade of the laboratory and computer facilities and equipment within the OSH department. The OSH department had 473 students in the program during the fall 2014 semester which included 409 in the undergraduate program and 64 in the graduate program. Additionally, the department placed 165 interns during the 2014-2015 academic year.